Becoming an Immortal
by The Vampire Pony
Summary: Carlisle and Edward fiction. No romance between the two. Edward's newborn days, and possibly afterwords, too. Mild Edward angst, and a fight to the death maybe . I'm hoping to have great father/son moments between Carlisle and Edward Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming an Immortal**

Chapter 1

Edward Anthony Mason ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Today was the day of the big game, and he was excited. Since he was able to carry a baseball bat, he had been playing baseball with a group of his friends. He and these friends had joined a team in school and they were playing against their archenemies at WestingHouse High. Today would be the day that decided if they went to district or not.

"Edward," Elizabeth Mason scolded when she saw her son tear down the stairs. "Slow down. You don't want to break something."

Elizabeth held a wooden spoon in her hand that was pointed towards Edward. It was covered in pancake batter. Her apron also had a few spots of batter on it as well. Other then these two factors, Elizabeth Mason was very pretty. She had the same color of red hair as Edward and the same green eyes. Her face was round and yet perfectly shaped. However, wrinkles lined the sides of her eyes and creased her forehead; she was not young, her 17 year old son proved this, too. You couldn't be in your twenties and have a teenage son

"Sorry, mom," Edward said apologetically. "Today's just exciting, you know." He gave her a crooked grin. His eyes were alight with excitement, and everything about him just glowed.

Elizabeth shook her head, a smile she was trying to hold back playing on her lips. "Speeding through the house won't do you any good. You won't be able to go. Now go outside and feed the horse."

Edward nodded and made a show of walking slowly out to the family's only horse. They had a small yard to keep it in, but they couldn't afford any other means of transportation. So, they had a horse.

Edward patted the animal's neck upon arriving to where the horse waited everyday for its food. It knew that when the sun rose, it was getting fed. It needed to be fed at that time everyday so that it wouldn't get cramps or anything when it came time to carry Edward Senior up the long road and to work. The horse had to run two miles every morning to the middle of the city. This is where Edward Senior would work as a lawyer until 6pm.

Edward grabbed some hay from the storage shed that was used for the horse's feed. He threw that out and scooped some grain out of a bucket. He tossed this grain into the horse's feed bucket, and ran back to the house without a backwards glance.

When he entered the house again, the atmosphere had changed. He glanced at his mother, who was staring into living room worriedly. Edward could tell it was about his dad. His mom always had a certain look in her face when she worried about his father.

"Mom," he said a little anxious, too. "What's wrong with dad? What happened?"

Elizabeth Mason turned back to her cooking, trying to avoid her son's searching eyes. She knew Edward had a certain ability to easily tell what she and others were thinking just by reading their eyes. "Nothing, your father just has a cough and will be staying home from work today.

Edward knew something was wrong. His mom never turned away from him when they were talking without the intention of hiding her thoughts. "Mom, why are you so worried then?"  
She hesitated for a moment. With a sigh, she turned back around. She knew she would lose this if she kept it from Edward. "Do you remember the news about a week ago?"

"Wasn't there some sort of flu going around?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid your father has it."

Edward looked at the door that led to where his dad was. A nasty cough could suddenly be heard from the other room. Edward frowned and turned back to his mom. Fear showed in his young eyes. "What do we do?" The flu was supposed to be a killer. There wasn't a single person so far who had lived through it. It had been spreading through the country as fast as the wind could carry it. Edward knew it was starting in Chicago yesterday, but how did his dad get it? He shuddered when he remembered how his dad had gone to see one of his friends in the hospital yesterday.

"He's going to have to see a doctor."

"Let's go then." Edward turned to go get the horse ready. "I'll get the horse saddled."

He walked out the door and tied the unwilling horse to the fence. He quickly saddled the animal, and left it there so that it was ready when he came back ut with his dad. He ran back into the house and into the living room. His mom was kneeling by the couch talking to his father in a whispered tone. The two adults looked up when Edward came back in.

"Are we going," Edward asked trying to sound mature and in charge, but failing. He sounded like the scared child he actually was.

Edward Senior tried to pull himself off the couch, but halfway up, he fell back against it. He looked at Edward helplessly.

"Help me up, Edward," he said.

Edward walked across the room and gave a hand to his dad. After a struggle, Edward Senior was up and leaning heavily on his son. The Mason's made it out to their back yard after quite a lot longer than it should have normally taken them. After an even longer time, Edward Senior was on the back of the family's only horse. He was pale and looked like he couldn't even hold himself upright to stay seated, but he didn't fall out. That had to be a good sign. Edward wasn't too sure of this, but he still had to hope. If there was no hope in the world, what else did he have to hang on to?

--

The way to the city seemed to take forever to Edward. All he had to measure the time was his dad's ragged breathing and the sun's slow journey across the sky. His father was in the saddle of the horse, and that left his mom and him to walk in the blistering cold against the wind. His dad offered a few times to trade places with one of them, but both times, the two denied the offer saying he was worse off than them. Truthfully, he was. Edward Senior looked weak and pale. His skin was papery looking, and it made him look like he was about to fall apart. It was like all you would need to do was pinch him, and he would be seriously injured. edward shuddered at his dad's corpsey appearance. Instead, he tried to focus on something else, but there was nothing.

As they walked in silence, Edward was left with his mind wandering. What was going to happen to his dad? Why did this have to happen to them? What had any of them done to bring this sickness on his father? Had they done anything? Was it something just his dad did? Would his father live through this? If not, what would that do to his mom? What if him or his mother caught the sickness, too?

At the last thought, he suddenly coughed as if fate was teasing him. It was like it didn't want him to think he was going to escape from the flu either. He was suddenly terrified for his whole family's well-being. Wouldn't any of them escape with their health. It seemed wrong for any of them to die. Why would this happen?

**Author's Note**: Review please. I'm glad I've already gotten so many visitors, but it dissapoints me that I have no reviews. So, if you want to become my favorite person, make my day by being the first to write a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the family walked through the doors of the hospital, it was easy to see why they were there. Edward Senior had an arm around Edward's shoulder as he tried to walk. His face was ghost white and his eyes looked like all the life was being sucked out of them. His usual neat head of hair was a mess, and he still wore his pajamas. When they entered, it seemed like everyone sighed; like all the nurses were sick of seeing people like this walk through the door.

Edward pulled his dad over to a chair to get him off his feet. His mom sat next to his dad, and he took it upon himself to get a nurse or doctor over there. He walked to the front counter. The lady here looked bored and annoyed. Her face told everyone that she had already seen too many hours of work this week, and just wanted her day off. Edward found himself irritated by this. Why couldn't she be happy to serve sick people like his father? He shook it off and gave her a small smile.

"I was wondering…" he started, but was cut off by the woman's nasally voice.

"I sent for a doctor to come down already," she said rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Thank you, miss," he said as politely as he could force his voice to this girl. He wanted to be mad at her, but there wasn't a point.

Edward walked back over to his parents. His father had fallen asleep, and his mom was singing softly as she rubbed his hair. She looked up from Edward Senior's face when Edward walked over. Her bronze hair was just as messed up as his father's. It had to have been from the wind outside.

"Is a doctor coming," she asked.

"The lady at the front desk sent for one as soon as we walked in," he said sitting down on his mom's other side. He looked at his mom's face and immediately saw the bags under her eyes. "Mom, you should get some sleep, too. What would I do with two parents sick?" The last question was both serious and a joke.

"I'll be fine, Edward."

Her voice sounded strange now. He looked at her eyes, and they were watering, but she wasn't crying. Suddenly, she coughed. It was worse sounding than his father's coughing that morning, but her face wasn't even near as pale. Although, now that he was looking, Edward could see some of the rose coloring in her cheeks leaving.

"Mom, get some sleep, please," he pleaded. It sounded more like a command now.

"I'll be fine," she muttered again turning toward his father in an obvious attempt to close the conversation.

Edward sighed and let himself slump in his seat. Now that he wasn't doing anything, he could feel his body screaming for sleep. This must be because of walking a full hour and a half in the wind and snow, not because of illness. At least, he hoped this wasn't because he was becoming sick. He couldn't be ill; he had to take care of his mother. Who would do that if he was sick? There wouldn't be anyone. He explored his body with his mind. Now that he was paying attention to himself, he could feel an itchiness in his throat. He decided to ignore it, and instead paid attention to the man in the white coat coming towards them.

This doctor couldn't be real. He was too graceful, too pale, too handsome. His hair was even a shade of gold that matched his honey colored eyes. It had to be an angel. No way was he a regular human being. However, others interacted with him as he passed, so that theory was ruled out quickly. Edward tried to wrap his mind around a time when he had seen anyone in town who looked even remotely like this "angel". He couldn't. He had to be the new doctor. Was this doctor sick, too. There were purple spots under his eyes that made him look tired, and he was so pale. He walked too smoothly to be sick, though.

"Hello," the doctor said in a perfectly smooth voice.

_That's it,_ Edward thought, _He's an angel come to take my parents away to heaven._

"My name is Doctor Cullen. I understand someone in your family is sick." he looked to the side at where Edward Senior must still lay.

_Why is he only talking to me,_ Edward thought. He looked at his mother to find she had fallen asleep against her will.

"Yes, my father is."

"Can you tell me the symptoms," the doctor asked nicely. He seemed to understand how much Edward had been worrying. His tone had a soothing sound to it now.

"Coughing. I think he had a fever. My mother probably knows more about his symptoms then I."

"That's fine. I'm fairly certain I could tell you what it is your father has and be telling the truth."

"Is it the flu," Edward asked quietly.

Doctor Cullen's face fell. He seemed wary. "I'm afraid so." He looked at Elizabeth Mason then. "I'm sorry to say, but your mother seems to be coming down with it , too."

Edward looked at his sleeping parents. They both looked sick. He felt a sudden wave of terror like he had had on the way over here. Both his parents were sick? That wasn't right. They couldn't be. However, when he looked at them, there was no denying the truth. They were sick, and they were going to die just like all the other millions of victims before them. He fought back tears. He wasn't going to cry now. They were still alive. There was still hope even if it was slim.

"Can you wake them so they can be put into beds? I'll be back in a few minutes. Something upstairs needs my attention for the moment." Dr. Cullen gave him a short reassuring smile before walking back towards the place he came from.

Edward turned to wake his mother up first. She was closest to him. He gently shook her awake. She looked so tired when she opened her eyes that he regretted waking her at all, if it hadn't been for the doctor's orders, he would have just told her to go back to sleep.

"Mom, we have to move. A doctor, Dr. Cullen, came down while you were sleeping. He said that he had some beds ready for all of us." Edward left out the part where he and Dr. Cullen had spoken about his mother's health intentionally. If it was needed, the doctor could tell her. Although, he thought that maybe she already knew.

Elizabeth just nodded. She turned to her husband. "Edward," she called to him. She shook him like Edward had just shaken her.

Edward Senior woke up. His eyes looked even more dull than when he had been asleep. His face had a sheen of sweat over it. He looked ten times worse than he had on the way to the hospital.

Edward and Elizabeth exchanged a look of worry over Edward Senior. Both their faces had the same thing in them. They were scared Edward Senior was close to death.

Dr. Cullen was suddenly there again. Edward hadn't heard him come, but that had to have been because of his smooth walk. Of course, this doctor/angel wouldn't make a noise when he came over.

"The beds are on this floor," Dr. Cullen said.

Edward wondered what the doctor had to do to get them all beds on the first floor. Surely, the hospital was full of influenza patients by now. There was no way an empty room was available down here. Edward got out of his seat to go help his father up.

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who has already read my first chapter. I can't believe so many people have looked at this story after only a day and a half. Also, please review. I love reviews. They are the most amazing things to an author. They would really inspire me to write faster. So, please leave a comment. I don't care if all you put is the word "great".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward sat on the edge of the hospital bed. His mom was in the one next to his already asleep. She was snoring slightly. He would be asleep too if he wasn't so worried or felt like he had to wait for news on his dad. He also had to watch his mom's failing health, and update the doctor if she got worse.

Speaking of the doctor, Dr. Cullen was very helpful with everything. He had spoken so soothingly and nicely to Elizabeth Mason that she had felt good enough about the situation to fall asleep. If it hadn't of been for Dr. Cullen's soothing tone and promises, she would have kept herself up and exhausted herself. This would have been catastrophic to her already failing health.

Edward had seen the lie through his eyes, though. He was lying to his mother, and he didn't like it. There really wasn't anything that could be done for his father. They could only try. Nothing was working with the other patients and that didn't change with Edward Senior. It was horrible, yes, that the doctor was lying, but Edward could see it as essential.

"Edward," a croaked voice called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked at his mother. When had she started sweating? Elizabeth Mason's forehead shone with sweat. Raw fear showed in Edward's eyes. She was sick. There was no convincing himself otherwise. She was going to die like his dad was going to. He suddenly felt very alone and scared. It was like being a little boy again. Like the time he was scared there was a monster in his room, and he had felt alone in the dark even when his parents were just in the next room over. He swallowed back the fear hoping his mother hadn't seen it.

"Yes, mom," he said.

"Can you go see if you can get me some water? My throat is so dry."

Edward nodded and got up to leave the room. He felt a little weak, and his throat hurt a little like it usually did when he stayed home with a fever. He pushed that thought back furiously. He wasn't getting sick. He refused to.

Lost in thought and looking at his feet, he ran into someone. Whoever it was, they were solid and didn't move at all when he hit them. Instead, he found himself the only one falling backwards from the impact. Cold hands steadied him before he fell completely. He looked up at the person he had run into to apologize, and found himself looking into the face of Dr. Cullen.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen," he mumbled. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Where were you going," Dr. Cullen asked with a strange tone in his voice. It was almost like he didn't want Edward going anywhere. Like Edward was a patient who should be in bed, too. Edward knew why, he probably looked sick. He felt so tired, and the burn in his throat was more pronounced. He wanted water all of a sudden, too.

"I was on my way to get my mother some water," Edward explained. "She's really thirsty."

"I'll bring a pitcher in for you guys, with some food. Okay? You should go to sleep in the meantime," he urged.

Edward just nodded and trudged back to the room his mom was still in. When he got there, she was sleeping again. He went to resume his seat on the edge of the bed, but when he sat down he realized how tired he actually was. He closed his eyes thinking that maybe he could just rest them for a second or two. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

When he woke up, he felt horrible. It felt like his limbs were all being pushed down, making them heavy. His throat almost felt like it was burning. He was too warm, too; his forehead was covered in sweat. His breathing was raspy and loud, making him almost panic. He was sick, no doubt about it.

He looked around for the water the doctor had promised to bring, hoping that it would cool his burning throat. Sure enough, it was there on the table next to him. He attempted to sit up to grab and drink the cup, but found his muscles were extremely slow. They were almost not responsive. He forced himself to move, and finally got a hold of the cup. The liquid put out the fire in the back of his throat just as he had hoped. It was now just a dull itch that he could live with.

At that moment, Dr. Cullen came in. He smiled at Edward, but he looked wary and worried. In fact, he seemed upset. The blond man sat on the edge of Edward's bed and looked at him. His eyes flickered to Elizabeth Mason before speaking.

"Edward…" Edward wondered briefly how the doctor knew his name, but realized his mother and the doctor could have been talking. "…I'm so sorry I have to tell you this, but I have to tell you and not your mother. It wouldn't be good for her health if I did. I don't want you without your mother. I'll prolong her life as long-"

"Dr. Cullen, what is it?" Edward had a fair idea of what it was that had happened. He wanted the doctor to just get it out with and confirm his fears. Dr. Cullen's face said it all, though.

The doctor looked him straight in the eye. His face was neutral, but his eyes showed grief. "Your father, Edward Anthony Mason Senior, has passed away."

Edward nodded. He had been correct. "You don't want me to tell my mother?"

"It's for the best."

Dr. Cullen got up and went over to Elizabeth. She was asleep, but far from looking at peace. Her breathing was more ragged than Edward's, and her forehead just as sweaty. Her face was pale enough that she wouldn't be out of place among the dead. Edward felt his stomach lurch at the site of her. She was too close to death for comfort. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. She looked like she hadn't fallen asleep at all. She struggled against herself for a moment, but sat up. She looked around the room quickly, and rested her eyes on her son's face. Edward knew she what she saw; her son, her only child, was just as sick as she was, if not, worse. She glared at Dr. Cullen like it was his fault Edward was sick. She realized her facial expression quickly, and calmed it.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," she said. Her voice miraculously sounded the same as ever.

He nodded, clearly taken aback by the way she had woken. "How do you feel," he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said waving it off. Like her own health wasn't important. She whispered then, not realizing her voice wasn't as quiet as she hoped. Her sore throat probably didn't allow it to get too quiet. "Is my son, Edward, okay?"

Dr. Cullen looked at Edward briefly then back to Elizabeth Mason. "He's sick, I'm afraid." Edward had to strain to hear the doctor's voice, even if he already knew what the answer would be.

Elizabeth looked at Edward, utter fear and worry for her son's fate was plain in her eyes.

The doctor took their temperatures, checked their pulse, gave them some medicine, and brought them some food before they were alone again. Edward was considering telling his mother about his father, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He could feel his mom's searching gaze on him the whole time, but refused to acknowledge it.

"You're worried about something," she said finally.

Edward didn't look at her afraid she would see something else in his eyes: grief. He was so upset by his father's death. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't with his mother right there. She would figure it out even quicker then.

"Why wouldn't' I be worried," he simply said. His voice sounded all wrong.

"No. That's not what I mean. Something happened."

Edward bit his bottom lip, but didn't reply. He refused to look at her. He heard her sigh. Had she figured it out? He looked at her then; tears streamed down her cheeks. Uh oh.

"Mom," he said as comfortingly as he could. "Are you okay?" He still had to make sure she didn't know.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"The doctor told me not to tell you, but it's so hard keeping secrets from you."

"He's a good doctor. He knew my chances at survival wouldn't be good if I was grieving." She wiped her eyes with her palms. Edward wondered how she made it look so easy to raise her arms when he found it so difficult. Then he realized that maybe it was easy for her. Maybe he was sicker than her.

Suddenly he felt something touching his forehead. He looked around to find his mom as wiping the sweat off his forehead with a cloth that had been on the night stand between their beds. She was leaned way over to reach him, but reach him she did,

"Mom, please don't waste your energy trying to take care of me," he pleaded.

"Nonsense. I'm fine. You look ten times worse than I feel."

Edward didn't have the energy to argue with her anymore. He already felt tired even though he had just barely woken up. With the feel of his mom continuously mopping everywhere on his face as comfort, he fell asleep again.

It had to be the time of day when the sun was setting when voices entered Edward's unconscious mind. They were familiar voices, yet they were tainted with a strange hardness that made them unfamiliar. One voice was his mother's raspy, soothingly, well-known voice, and the other was Dr. Cullen's smooth tone. They had obviously already been talking, for he seemed to catch only the tale end of the conversation.

"Save him," his mother cried.

"I'll do everything in my power," Dr. Cullen said calmly.

"You must. You must do everything in _your _power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

Edward thought that the strange exchange was either a dream or something he was over interpreting. However, it sounded to him like she was telling the doctor to do something otherworldly. He regarded it as a dream.

It didn't feel like too long after that strange dream when he felt like hew as being lifted from the hospital bed. The person was strong because he didn't seem to struggle under Edward's weight. Edward didn't bother to open his eyes to see who was carrying him. He knew; it was an angel come to take him from the sickness and the world. This theory was only strengthened when it felt like he was flying. He could feel the cool air caressing him as they went faster to get to heaven. Only one moment of doubt filled his mind when he realized that maybe his throat, or any other part of him for that matter, shouldn't be in agony anymore.

He stirred a little when he heard a door open. Did you have to go through a door to get to heaven. He used what was sure to be the last of his energy to open his eyelids a crack. The person who was carrying him was certainly an angel, but he wasn't in heaven. He was in a regular house in a regular room. He closed his eyes again, not able to keep them open any longer. He felt soft cloth under him a few moments later.

"I'm so sorry. So, so. sorry," a velvet voice said. Edward realized a minute later that this was Dr. Cullen's voice. Why was he sorry?

There was quite suddenly pain in his neck like someone had torn away at the flesh. It was a horrible feeling. Then, the same feeling was in his wrists and his ankles. His ribs also suddenly felt smashed. He couldn't breathe hardly at all. He was gasping for air more so than before the pain had been created.

_It can't get worse, _Edward thought. Right after he thought it, fire lit in his body. It started in his wrists, ankles, and neck and slowly traveled every where else. He heard again a muted "sorry" from the doctor. He found room around the burning to wonder why the doctor was muted. Then he heard himself scream. He hadn't realize he had been screaming.

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long. Also, I'm sorry it's rushed, but please review anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The burning seemed to last forever. Edward had to wonder if maybe he hadn't been taken to heaven after all. This led to him to wondering if angels took you places other than heaven. He was still certain an angel had taken here, no matter where 'here' was.

Speaking of angels, the angel/ doctor Cullen was nearby. He had to be just a few feet away or less. His voice was so clear even above Edward's loud screams. He sounded sad and scared, and Edward wondered why when he found his consciousness again (it slipped from him frequently).

"Almost over", "I'm sorry", "Forgive me please", and "Don't be scared" were frequently said. It kind of soothed him, hearing Dr. Cullen's ever present voice. The doctor never stopped talking; those were just the most repeated of the doctor's words. Dr. Cullen spoke much more to Edward. He talked about many things, but a lot of it didn't make sense to him. He spoke frequently of being a vampire, but Edward was sure that couldn't be right. However, that's mainly what he heard, and he couldn't change the words so that they would make more sense.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, but it is almost over. You're going to be a vampire and I'll show you how to live like this. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me for this. Your mother asked me to save you," was one of the many sentences Edward heard the doctor say. It was comprehensible, but unbelievable. He thought himself to be delusional.

The time finally came when the burning began to leave. It started in the very tips of his body. His fingers and toes were the first to feel normal. The pain slowly traveled towards one point in his body. His heart began to absorb all the pain of his entire being until it was the only thing burning in him. He heard himself pick up his screaming again and the doctor start with a new wave of 'I'm sorry' and 'almost over'. He didn't care about the outside noise. He could hear his heart beating a thousand miles per hour. He wanted to yank the thing out of his own chest just so long as the burn would stop. He couldn't find his hands to do it.

His racing heartbeat must have been eating the fire or something, for it was moving even further in but not going anywhere else. He was scared if a new wave of pain would be inflicted on him when this fire left. Suddenly, he wouldn't mind the pain anymore. The devil would surely not be merciful by letting him get away with out any pain during his stay here. Then again, Dr. Cullen might not let him do any such thing.

Suddenly, his heartbeat stopped. He sucked in a breath afraid it would be his last or waiting for the next torture. When nothing came, he let his ears open again to sound. He wanted to hear Dr. Cullen soothing him again. He was scared, and for the last…however long it had been during the fire…the doctor had been a semi-parent to him.

_Is it almost time, _Dr. Cullen said. For some reason his words had a whispery edge to them. _I believe my heart stopped beating right before I got up. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. He can probably hear me and respond now if I didn't. I hope he forgives me. I hope he understands me. This will be great having someone to talk to and act normally around._

"Edward," the doctor said it more as a question. "Edward, can you hear me?"

Edward opened his eyes to face the doctor. He felt…new. Like he had been healed of all exhaustion, illness, cut, or anything else he had been suffering from before. Actually, he did still have a burn in his throat. It was more pronounced now than it had been during his illness. It felt like the fire had come and pinpointed the most annoying spot it could stay in.

As soon as he was done taking 'inventory' of himself, he saw. There was no other way to describe it. He saw every speck of dust, and every detail of the wood floor. He finally saw Dr. Cullen and saw every piece of gold hair atop his head. He blinked a couple of times as if that would make everything more real. It was somewhat hard to believe that his vision had improved almost five times when he had had perfect vision before. What type of world had he entered?\

"Edward?" The doctor repeated.

He was immediately taken up by the musical bell sound of the doctor's voice. It sounded like wind chimes mixed together just right to create a beautiful sound that was a word. How had he not noticed all these things about the doctor before?

_This is somewhat amusing. I probably wasn't like this,_ Dr. Cullen's whispery voice said. Edward wondered for a split second why the doctor had two different voices. However, his attention was immediately caught on the sound of a bird chirping. It was actually an ugly sound: too high and squeaky to sound beautiful now. He wondered how he had ever thought it was a nice noise before. Before what, he asked himself. He decided to turn to the doctor for answers. This guy had to have amazing healing powers.

"What happened…" he didn't finish the sentence. His voice was different. It was a musical thing like the doctor's and this took him by surprise. His voice was no longer the rough sound of a young man. He still sounded a little bit the same now that he thought about it, but his voice still sounded too much like the doctor's for his liking.

_How should I start this, _Dr. Cullen's whispery voice asked.

"Start from the beginning," Edward said. Again, he was caught up in his own voice, but not quite as much.

_Did I say that aloud?_

"Yes. You still are speaking out loud_."_

"Hm," the doctor said.

_Edward can you hear me?_

"Yes," Edward said slightly confused. Why did he need to even ask that question?

_Edward, look at my mouth while I'm speaking please._

Edward did so. As the doctor spoke, his mouth did not move. How did he do that? He looked at the doctor with wide eyes. Was he some sort of magician? He was an angel possibly.

"How did you do that," he asked.

"I believe you are a mind reader, Edward. It's not too uncommon for our kind to have special abilities."

He looked at the doctor suspiciously. "What do you mean by our kind?"

"We are both vampires. I changed you into one because you were dieing. Your mother begged me. It was her final command, and I could not disobey."

That didn't sound like his mother. Why would his loving, caring, kind mother want him to be turned into a bloodsucking demon? That would not be what she wanted at all. How could the doctor even betray his mother's memory like that? Then it hit him, the kindest person he had ever met was dead. He would never see his mom laughing at him when he messed up on doing something or see her worried look as she cared for him when he was sick. She never got to go to his father's funeral, and now he couldn't either. He would probably slaughter everyone there.

He tried to gather his memories of his mother, but found they were all fuzzy and distant. He couldn't remember her exactly, and that scared him. He couldn't see his mother even in his mind. Suddenly, images popped into his head. They seemed to be coming from the doctor's head because they had the same tone to them as the doctor's mind. Elizabeth Mason was laying in her sickbed with a fierce look to her eyes despite her fragile body. She was covered in sweat, and paler than the doctor standing in front of him. Her breathing were coming out in gasps like the other person's in the room (he figured the other breathing must have been coming from him). She pleaded with the doctor to change her son, to 'save him'. Her final command as the doctor had said.

He didn't realize he was sobbing until Dr. Cullen spoke to him in that same soothing way that he had been hanging onto during the burn.

"Edward. She was a kind woman and she will be joined with her husband once again. Don't grieve over her. She wouldn't want that." He was thinking about hugging him, but wasn't sure if he should. Edward wouldn't have cared either way.

He nodded, and quieted his sobbing. He went to wipe tears away, but as he reached his hand up, he realized he couldn't feel the tears on his cheeks like there should be. Could vampires cry? No, he decided, they were monsters. Why would a monster need to cry about anything?

He turned his attention on Dr. Cullen. He must have looked scary, for the poor man stepped back. Edward could tell he was glaring at the doctor, but didn't care. He wanted to rip this man's throat out.

"You did this to me," he snarled. He was temporarily taken aback. He didn't know he could make a noise like that. Then he remembered what he was, and his anger was refreshed. "I can't even grieve my parent's death properly because of you."

He launched himself at the doctor out of pear instinct. They tumbled through a window, but he didn't even feel the glass scratch him. It probably couldn't. Did vampires have impenetrable skin? He looked at the glass that was still falling through the air. It was pretty. I looked like a dozen little crystals were falling through the air and sparkling in the sunlight. In his eighth of a second of distraction by the glass, the doctor had gotten away from his grasp. He snarled again when someone was behind him holding his arms there. It scared him. He hadn't intended on snarling.

"Edward, please calm down." Dr. Cullen's voice was soothing again. "I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise you won't attack me again."

"I promise," he said after a moment of regaining his calm.

The doctor let him go just as he had said. He stepped back from him as he waited for whatever was coming next.

Edward was again distracted. He had let his arms come from behind his back, and now saw them in the sunlight. He was sparkling like the millions of glass pieces he had just seen flying through the air. It was somewhat pretty, but it freaked him out more than it amazed him. He looked at Dr. Cullen for answers, but saw he was sparkling too.

"Edward please let me explain this life to you now," the doctor somewhat begged.

Edward nodded in agreement. He had to know why he was sparkling in the sun rather than dieing.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it. I hope I didn't take too long either. Please, everyone, if I ever do start taking too long with these chapters, badger me. Send a mass of emails so that I'll get annoyed and get a new chapter up. thank you everyone for reviewing and keeping with this story. i really appreciate it. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carlisle (the name Dr. Cullen insisted Edward call him. It actually made him feel more comfortable, like talking to a friend.) poured out information like a fountain pouring out an endless amount of water. He talked about any topic that popped into his head and then added on when Edward asked a question.

The first thing Carlisle explained was about their diet. Edward had briefly expressed his worry about being a monster, and the doctor had smiled and laughed slightly. Carlisle went on to explain how he didn't kill humans. He wasn't a monster in any sort of way. In fact, he had never tasted human blood before. Edward was wrapped up in his story about discovering a different food source. He was able to smell, hear, taste, and see through Carlisle's thoughts as the story was told. It made it that much more real. He would have to ask people more often to tell him stories. As the doctor told the tale, the burn in the back of his neck grew that much more worse. He could feel the warm liquid sliding down his throat, and he almost whimpered from it. However, he found it within himself to ignore the discomfort.

Carlisle had just about told him everything through stories, and memories when he began to explain to Edward about the stage of vampiredom that he was in now. He was supposedly a 'newborn' vampire (he didn't like the term much). The doctor told him how he had very poor control right now, and couldn't be around humans for a while without killing them through pear instinct. He was also faster and stronger than other vampires at this stage (he had asked why Carlisle had been able to restrain him a few minutes earlier, but the doctor could only guess that Edward might be weaker than most vampires). He figured these traits were for survival. If an older vampire came with the intent of destroying the new vampire, they would at least have more strength and speed.

By the time all was explained, the sun was setting. The burn in the back of his throat was almost unbearable. He understood now that it was because he was thirsty. He wondered if it was normal to feel this thirsty when you first became a vampire.

"Carlisle," he said.

"Hm," the doctor answered.

"Do you think maybe we could go hunting now?"

"Oh. Yes of course. I'm sorry, I forgot newborns also have a harder time keeping their thirst to a minimum." The doctor leapt lightly to his feet from the sitting position on the grass he had just been in.

Edward tried to mirror the movement and found that he easily could. He grinned despite himself. He felt like such a child: learning to do things all over again by simply watching an elder do it, then grinning from ear to ear when he was successful.

Dr. Cullen motioned for Edward to follow him before he ran towards the forest. Edward followed, testing his new speed the whole way. He found it child's play to keep up with Carlisle. It was even boring going this pace. He saw the area in the doctor's mind where they would stop. He ran on ahead. He heard Carlisle's worried and cautioning thoughts behind him, but paid no heed. He was running faster than he had ever dreamed possible. What was even cooler was that he could still see ever detail of bark on the passing trees.

Quickly, he made it to the area near the brook he had seen in Carlisle's mind. He couldn't think of any special reason they would choose this place, so he turned towards the sound of running footsteps impatiently waiting for answers. A split second later, Carlisle came running toward him.

"Now what," Edward asked.

"Sh," Dr. Cullen said. "There are animals nearby, Edward. You'll scare them off. 'Course it's not like you couldn't catch them. Take a moment to listen. What do you hear?"

Edward listened. He heard everything, and he was momentarily caught off guard. He could hear the buzzing of a small bug, and the flap of a butterfly's wing. He heard the clicking sound ants made that he had only ever been able to imagine before. Suddenly, the sound of something wet beating filled his ears. His mouth filled with (what he thought was) venom. Seeing as he couldn't produce saliva anymore, this was a good guess. His throat burned with a scorching heat like when his heart had been the only part of him with fire. He go the sudden impulse to scream about the flames in his neck. He fought it, though, and won.

"I hear it," Edward whispered.

"Follow the noise, and let your instincts take you," Carlisle whispered back.

Edward didn't need telling twice. He stepped lightly through the forest, and hid behind the leaves of a bush when he saw the animal. It was a large buck with huge antlers. It didn't smell too appealing however. In fact, it smelled kind of musty. He could still smell the sweetness in it that he had smelt through Carlisle's memories.

He let the sweet smell consume his senses completely. He hoped he would do this right. He looked around for the doctor, but couldn't find him. He could hear his thoughts nearby, though. He was giving him his space. He bit his bottom lip as he turned back to the animal. He let the feeling that had told him to attack Carlisle fill his mind. He launched himself at the poor deer.

He easily held it down when it attempted to struggle. He could barely even tell it was trying, but it looked like it was using all its strength. He stared at its neck wondering where exactly to do it. He looked around again for Carlisle.

"Carlisle," he said questioningly.

The doctor was there in a flash. He smiled seeing the expression on Edward's face. "It doesn't matter where, Edward. Just let your instincts take over."

Edward looked at the neck of the animal and once again felt his neck burn as if egging him on. He took a deep whiff of the sweet blood and leant in. he bit down with more force than he actually needed to. The skin and other tissue did little to stop his teeth from hitting the blood beneath it. It was like biting through butter or apple sauce. Too easy.

The blood tasted good. However, he could tell his body had been expecting better. His throat was only slightly soothed, and he still felt thirsty in fact. He wasn't actually equipped for this type of diet, this was just a substitute like tofu for humans. He would never be satisfied like Carlisle had told him. It would have to work, though. He wasn't going to be a monster. He had seen Carlisle's way of life, and agreed with it. He was never going to be a horrific monster that others had nightmares about.

He got up from the kneeling position he had been in when the animal was drained. He was still thirsty. He looked around and found Carlisle was on a small hill watching him. He rushed over to him, allowing full speed. He was amazed when he stopped on a dime. The doctor smiled at his behavior.

_This was a good choice, _Carlisle thought.

"Carlisle, is it normal to still be thirsty," he asked.

"Yes. You are a newborn, it will take a lot more to satiate your thirst then mine. Just use your senses again to find another animal, and I'll follow along behind."

Edward let his ears explore the area again. He could hear everything still. He heard a beating heart nearby, and noticed it was slightly faster than the one of the deer he had just killed. He ran in the direction of it, hearing Dr. Cullen run behind him.

This time it was a mountain lion. It smelt a lot more appealing then the deer, and he instantly just let his instincts take over. When he was done, his clothes were torn and dirty. He had blood on him, and mud.

For the next hour, it was just kill and kill and kill. He found it ridiculous that he could still be even slightly thirsty after the six animals he had drained, but he was. He had even drank so much that he felt slightly sloshy. He had known from Carlisle's thoughts that the burn in the back of his throat would never go away, but he had been hoping it would.

"Come on Edward. We don't want the whole forest cleared of animals," Carlisle laughed after Edward had finished with the last one.

"I know. It's just that the burn goes away for a little while when I'm drinking," Edward said.

"I'm sorry, son, but you're just going to have to live with that slight irritation for the rest of your existence. It can't be helped."

Edward stared at him for an eighth of a second. Did he really just call him 'son'? It must just be something Carlisle did. The doctor couldn't really be considering taking the place of his father. He searched his mind, but couldn't find anything about the one word that had meant so much to Edward. It must just be something he did.

"Alright," he said with resignation.

Edward got up and walked towards the doctor. Even his walk was fast and smooth and graceful. He wondered if he would look like an angel to humans now, too. If only they knew what he really was.

Carlisle got a bath running for Edward when they got home. He laid some clean clothes out for him next to the bath. They were some of Carlisle's clothes. They were two sizes too big, but that wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

He took the warm bath and it felt good. He hadn't had a bath in five days (three days for changing into a vampire, and the two days he had spent in the hospital). He must have been dirty.

When he was done bathing, he put the clothes on, and knew he probably looked ridiculous. He looked in the mirror to confirm this, and found a shock. He looked so different. His skin was snow pale, his features were too perfect, and his eyes….He couldn't stop staring at the two red circles staring back at him. They were too red, scary even to him. He took a step back, and so did the person in the mirror. He reached up a shaky hand, and the mirror person did the same.

He'd never see his mother's bright green eyes again. He had thought that he would see them still on himself, but the only trait of his mother's he had left was her bronze hair. Carlisle had told him his eyes would change to gold, but had failed to mention his eyes were already changed.

There was a knock on the bathroom door: Carlisle.

"Edward are you done in there," he asked.

"Yes," he choked out.

Dr. Cullen came. His thoughts expressed worry over the tone Edward had just used. "Edward, is everything alright?"

He only pointed at the mirror. Dr. Cullen followed his finger to the evil reflection of the mirror.

_I failed to tell him something again, _Carlisle thought. _How could I forget to tell him that his image would alter? I'm not doing a good job of this._

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't tell you did I?"

Edward shook his head. He wanted to be away from his own reflection. He stepped to the side so that he couldn't see himself anymore.

"Don't worry, Carlisle. You're doing fine with this. You can't remember to tell me everything," he said more in response to the doctor's thoughts then words.

_Thank you, Edward. Your mother raised you right. You would make her so proud right now, _Carlisle thought.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys are happy now. I got two chapters up within 24 hours. That should be good. I might have another chapter up by the end of tomorrow, too. Read amd Review. I love reviews!!!!_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next week went on with a routine. In the mornings when Carlisle knew there was little chance they would come by a stray hiker, they would go hunting. When they got back, Edward would always have to take a bath (he could not mimic Carlisle's perfect hunting techniques, and always ended up dirty). After this, Edward usually occupied his time by getting Carlisle to tell him some sort of story about his early years or be content in just staring at the millions of pictures on the walls of the home. When he was through speculating the doctor's past, he would grab one of the millions of books off one of the shelves in the house and read.

His knowledge in the medical career path was growing considerably. Most of the books were about medicine and being a doctor. He started asking Carlisle about this instead. He started to admire the doctor, in fact. Carlisle tried so hard to be good. He fought the bloodlust for so long until he was able to save lives instead of destroying them. It was amazing to experience the struggles he went through, through his thoughts.

The week went on in this manner, and, by the end of it, Edward knew a lot about Carlisle's past as well as everything about being a vampire.

"Edward," Carlisle called from downstairs. Though his mind, Edward could see he was in the living room.

He rushed down there (he still loved the thrill of the speed), and found Carlisle sitting on the couch. He sat down on one of the chairs in the room, and stared at him curiously. Carlisle wasn't being too exact in his mind, and Edward had at guess at what was being told. It wasn't making the doctor nervous whatever it was, but he was slightly worried.

"I have to leave you alone today," Carlisle said. That must have been where the worry came from.

"Why," he asked. A second passed, and he saw it in the doctor's mind. He had forgotten Carlisle had a job. How he forgot, he didn't know. "Oh," was all he said.

"You'll be okay here Edward. Hikers don't usually go this way, for there is nothing to really hike. Hunters don't come around here either. The animals stay away from this house. And the hospital isn't too far away. You would just have to run a mile to the east and you'd be able to hear it. If you shouted my name from there, I could hear you and come."

"Will I be able to smell anything from hearing distance from the hospital," he asked.

"Not unless you tired really hard," the doctor promised.

Edward felt better about the situation. He had felt scared and a little panicky before, but all the reassurance calmed him. Carlisle would be almost in hearing distance from the house, and no one would be coming this way. Why did he feel so nervous, then?

Carlisle left just thirty minutes after their little chat. He had again told Edward which direction to run if he needed him, then told him not to worry before leaving. The house suddenly felt eerie when he could no longer hear the doctor's car (Carlisle actually had a car. When Edward had found out, he had sat and admired it for an hour straight. His family had never been able to afford one.). He thought that the house must be like this every day the doctor left waiting his arrival.

Edward occupied himself with reading for most of the day. He still hadn't gone through all of the books in the house even though he read ten hours a day. It was twenty minutes until Carlisle said he got off of work when he smelt someone nearby.

He could hear the people enter the range of his senses before they were within a half a mile of the house. They were coming fast: too fast for any mortal. When Edward heard and smelt them, he could tell they were vampires, too.

"I smell newborn nearby," a female voice said. They were just ten feet from the house now.

"We can have some fun today," a male voice said.

They were both thinking of some wars they had been in down south. They were trained to kill newborns: it came naturally to them like a skill. They lived to kill newborns. It was a sport to them. Then they always got the pleasure of killing the newborn's creator. Edward shivered at the idea of anyone tearing apart kind Carlisle who tried so hard to be good.

"Finally we can have real fun. I get sick of creating our own newborns to kill, Mark," the female said.

"I know," Mark said. "Come on. I think it's in the house.

Edward panicked when he heard the front door open. Why hadn't he locked the door? He dropped his book and ran up the stairs to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom (Carlisle's room). In here, it smelt more like an older vampire, hopefully they wouldn't be able to smell him as easy. He locked the door to the bedroom and to the bathroom as well. He crawled into the cabinet under the sink like a child. Good thing Carlisle didn't put anything under there. It was a tight fit, but he managed to curl up tightly enough to squeeze in.

They were tearing up the house looking for him. Their thoughts were determined, but frustrated. They hadn't destroyed a newborn in forever. He wouldn't escape this alive (or whatever he was). This scared him. He wished Carlisle were home already.

Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door break off its hinges. He jumped. He hadn't heard them break off the bedroom door. He wished he hadn't of hid in this cupboard. He would look so dumb and childish when they hauled him out of here.

"It's definitely in here," the female said.

"I smell it. It's under the sink," Mark said.

Edward thought he might as well meet his doom. He jumped out from his squished position, and put a fierce look on his face. His body started taking over. He let out a snarl at the two vampires who simply looked amused. He could see in their thoughts that they had done this too many times to feel threatened. They were going to do this quickly and wait around for Carlisle. He tensed ready for their attack.

The female danced toward him with lightning grace and speed. He focused on her knowing it was a trick. He could see in their mind how she was the distracter and he was the killer. She made an attempt to get at him, but he saw her motives right before she acted upon them, and moved out of the way. It was a deadly dance that he played with her for half a minute before the male charged at him. He had ended up giving her all the attention, and he was taken by surprise. They crashed through a window and he could imagine now what Carlisle had been feeling when he had attacked him.

When they hit the ground, Edward was on his stomach on the ground, and Mark had his arms. The girl jumped towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"That was fun. This one put up a good fight."

"Do you want to or should I?" Mark was talking about building a fire. It was the only way to properly destroy a vampire.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer you to do it," she said.

She wanted to torture Edward. She planned on ripping his arm off and pretending to like him. She was horrible, she loved playing with her prey whether they were just a newborn or a human. It scared him. He struggled under the man's grip.

"He's all yours," Mark said.

In the brief time it took the two vampires to change positions, Edward popped up from the ground, and make a break for it. He was frantic and he only had to run a mile to get in contact with Carlisle. However, he felt someone grab his leg and he fell to the ground.

"This one is really helpless, isn't he," the female giggled.

Edward snarled. His instincts had finally gotten the better of him. He whipped around at the girl and attacked her. Suddenly, he was fighting off two people instead of one. Mark had joined the fight with a furious need to kill the person who dared attack his mate. Edward was no match for the skilled fighters. Before he even knew what happened, the man had him restrained and the woman had both hands on the sides of his head, ready to snap it off.

"Mark, Jennifer, what do I owe the pleasure of having you two as my guests once again," Carlisle asked suddenly stepping through the trees. He looked as calm as ever, but his thoughts were scared and panicked.

The female, Jennifer, dropped her hands, and Edward breathed out in relief. At least she wasn't already on him. He might have time to get her away if she lunged for his head again.

"Carlisle," she said, "I would expect you of all people to be more responsible. This newborn was left here alone. Without any guidance, he attacked and we had to take evasive action to defend ourselves." She sounded so convincing that Edward would have believed her if he hadn't just experienced the whole thing himself. He saw why she seemed so convincing; it was her power to convince people into anything she wanted. Edward looked at Carlisle with wide eyes, and searched his thoughts. He couldn't believe this girl. Would he? He didn't. Somehow he found it within himself to not believe her. Edward once again breathed out in relief.

"I understand. However, I see that no harm came to either of you. So, Mark, could you please release him. I assure you, neither Jennifer or you will be harmed. Of course, you should know this already due to the lack of injuries on you."

Mark was reluctant to let go of Edward. He hissed in his ear, "You got lucky this time, newborn, but know that next time we meet you won't walk away unscathed." Mark pushed Edward away from him.

Edward sprinted to Carlisle, and hid slightly behind him, not caring he looked like a coward in the eyes of his enemies. He was shaken by the near death experience and just wanted to be away from the evil duo.

"I hope you two can stay and chat. I haven't seen either of you in quite a while; we have some catching up to do."

_Edward, are you okay, _Carlisle asked through his mind.

He nodded slightly in response.

The doctor was relieved to discover this. He turned his attention back on the couple, hoping they would decline the offer.

"We would love to stay, Carlisle," Jennifer crooned. "I'm afraid we can't stay long, though. We were on our way down south where we are needed badly, and we have to leave tonight because of this."

"Of course. You're welcome to my home until then."

Carlisle walked to the house with Edward shadowing his every step. The couple behind them seemed like two hovering demons ready to pounce and take them to the darkness they had been born from. Edward shook slightly in fear and was next to Dr. Cullen instantly instead of slightly behind.

_He's scared of us. Look at him shake in fear, _Jennifer thought amused.

When they got in the house, Edward ran to Carlisle's study and locked the door. He let himself fall into the plump, leather chair between an old bookcase and the door. He focused his mind completely on calming down. He was still shaking from the experience, and his breathing was coming out in gasps which could only be caused by a panic attack seeing as he didn't need to breath. He had to be in shock or something.

There was a soft knock on the door that made Edward yelp. He heard Carlisle's concerned thoughts, but still felt the need to ask "Who's there?"

"It's only me, Edward. Are you okay?"

Edward decided to just open the door and face the doctor rather than talk to him through the door. He opened it slowly as if he still expected to see Mark or the crude Jennifer standing and smiling evilly at him. He looked relieved when he saw it was only Carlisle behind the door.

_He looks so scared and shaken. What do I say? Dr. Cullen's thoughts were sympathetic for the poor newborn in front of him._

Carlisle decided to take a risk and hugged him. Edward didn't protest even though it felt too paternal to him (he wasn't ready for anyone to take the place of his parents yet).

Suddenly, he found himself sobbing. Carlisle immediately took over like Edward was his son. He was soothing him like his mother or father would have.

"You're fine. You're okay. You're safe. You're here," Carlisle chanted in a soothing tone over and over again.

After he wasn't crying anymore, Edward pulled away from the doctor feeling embarrassed for breaking down like that. That was very childish and weak of him to do, but Carlisle didn't think either of these things about him.

"Edward, I'm afraid I have to go supervise our…er…guests. You don't have to come down during the whole time their here, okay?"

"Edward nodded. "I think I'll just stay in here and read."

Dr. Cullen left and Edward locked the door behind him. He grabbed a book of the shelf and sat back in the leather chair to wait the rest of the day out.

**Author's Note:** I hope that was an okay chapter. I am so sad and embarrassed to say this, but I have no clue where this story is going from here. The next chapter I have planned out is really boring and random, showing my desperation to just get another one up. If anyone has any ideas about where they want to see this story go please email me or leave it in a review. Thanks again my loyal readers. Please read and review. Also, if you are interested in more Edward fics, I have been thinking over another idea for one for a long time; I'll tell everyone when I get it up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a couple of weeks since the confrontation with Jennifer and Mark. For the first week after that, Carlisle was reluctant to go back to work and would always rush back home anxiously until he saw Edward somewhere safe in the house. After that first week, Carlisle relaxed a little and wasn't too anxious anymore, but was still worried when he left everyday. The glass window and walls had long since been repaired as well.

Today started no different from any of the other days for the past few weeks. Carlisle left for work, and Edward wondered about the house for a little while trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He had read Carlisle's entire library and could even recite every book word for word. He wished longingly for the piano back at his parent's house. He had gotten it on his sixth birthday and had lessons fro his mother on it everyday after school. When he had mastered it, he had even started creating his own compositions. Eventually, he had hoped to become a musician.

_That's a dead dream, _he thought bitterly. With nothing to occupy his mind lately, Edward had only time to think about his hazy human memories. Carlisle was starting to get worried about his moody behavior lately, but tried to tell himself that Edward was just going through a stage that should be expected. His mother had died and he would never see his human friends again; he should be moody. The doctor was right about the reasoning behind the moodiness. Edward did miss his parents and friends. He even missed the school bully who had constantly been fighting him. He was starving for interaction with others. Sure, the doctor provided friendly, intelligent conversation, but wasn't' anyone his age.

As he thought about all these things, he didn't notice the nearby sound of footsteps coming towards the house. In fact, he only noticed when the person was right at the door. That was when he caught the person's scent. Immediately, his mind went into full scale instinct mode. He had no control of any of his next actions. He rushed to the mouthwatering scent with a complete drive to drink the blood of whoever was outside the door.

He ripped the door almost completely from its hinges to reveal a now terrified looking man. The poor person had a handful of business cards and a suit on, obviously an entrepreneur. Only the back of Edward's mind took in these small details. The rest mad him leap and bite the guy on the neck.

The blood was sweeter than anything he had ever tried before. It tasted how chocolate would taste to someone who had never tried it before. It ran down his throat and stopped the burn completely. Finally, he felt satisfied.

It was only after the man was drained completely that he realized what he had done. He didn't look near as messy as he did after hunting animals, so he might be able to pull it off that it hadn't happened. That's what he would have to do. He picked up the man and ran off in the opposite direction of the town. He only stopped when he came to a river. Looking around for observers (forgetting he would have smelled them long before he saw them) he placed the body at the edge of the river. No one would know what had happened if he got washed away. If his body was spotted, it would be assumed the water washed away all the blood and he had been attacked by an animal. However, this seemed very unlikely seeing as there was only one bite, and it wasn't fit to an animal's mouth. Feeling guilty as he did so, he ripped the throat with his hands so that it looked like a bite was taken out.

He ran from the scene afterwords. On his way back, he thanked anyone who would listen that Carlisle couldn't read minds.

It was about six at night when the doctor came home. He was trying hard to hide his thoughts by thinking every step he had taken during the surgery he had had to perform that day. Edward worried for a moment, but saw the thoughts were kind of excited. Curious, he got up and ran out the door. As soon as he was out of the house, he stopped and turned horrified. How was he going to explain the broken door? Would Carlisle buy it that he had simply used to much strength to open it? No. How many times a day did he open a door without it breaking? He thought frantically, but Dr. Cullen was already in sight.

He watched as the Carlisle's face fell when he saw the door. He looked at Edward, and he didn't have to be able to read minds to know the question being asked.

"Hi Carlisle," Edward said pretending nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Edward you know very well what I'm about to say, and it would be the best move for you to answer me," Carlisle said. He could tell already that Edward was hiding something by avoiding the question that had passed through his mind.

"I kind of got frustrated and took it out on the door," Edward lied. He wasn't looking at Carlisle, he hoped the doctor took it as shame and not lies.

_Is he telling the truth? I can't tell. It is common for newborns to have fits of anger, I believe. What would he have to lie about anyways? Dr. Cullen thought through a few possibilities_

Edward felt guilty. Why did Carlisle have to trust him so much?

"Okay, Edward. just go inside while I get this door fixed, okay? I'll be with you shortly."

Edward walked upstairs to wait for his doom. He could tell whatever was going to happen next wouldn't be pleasant.

**Author's Note:** Short, sorry. I really am running out of ideas and I'm just trying to add chapters to this story now. Truthfully, this chapter surves no purpose. I also think I have the ending figured out for this story, and it might come up sooner than you all want. I could drag it out longer if anyone wants to lend me ideas. Also, I don't remember the name of the person who told me this in a review but thank you for telling me how to spell pure. I knew I was spelling it wrong, but couldn't figure out how to for the life of me. Also, the other person who gave me constructive criticism on the dsiclaimer. I just thought it would be obvious I didn't write it, but I'll get around to putting a disclaimer up at some point.


	8. Chapter 8

"Edward, do you understand why I might be upset with you," Carlisle asked Edward.

"Yes, sir," Edward said. "I destroyed what was not mine, and disrespected this house."

His head was bowed in shame, but not for the reasons Carlisle must have thought. Edward knew he was going to be punished, but he didn't know why. He did know he deserved it. He deserved it because that poor entrepreneur didn't deserve to be floating in the river dead right now.

"Just so you know, I know why you might have taken out your emotions, and I know as a newborn it is difficult to control yourself. However, I beg you to please try a little harder. Believe it or not, I'm starting to run out of money to fix all this damage to the house."

Edward nodded. He felt guilty. He was too much trouble for anyone to have to put up with. He caused destruction to the house, he made Carlisle low on money because of it, and he killed someone. He didn't deserve the soft talk Carlisle gave him now.

"Alright. I'm going into town to buy a new door." Carlisle got up and left.

Edward went down the hall after he heard the front door close. he plopped down on the bed in his room, and stared at the ceiling. It was relaxing to look at the ceiling in his room. It was smooth and allowed him to think easier.

He hated himself in that instant. He had never truly hated himself, but he did just then. He had killed someone then lied about it. The worst of it was that Carlisle didn't know. The doctor was completely oblivious to the fact that someone had been killed on his very doorstep. Edward decided right then that he had to tell Carlisle. He needed to be punished for the foul, evil deed he had done.

Edward knew right when Carlisle came home. He walked onto the porch steps with heavy thuds. Slowly, Edward got off his bed, and walked down to the front door. There, he found Carlisle installing the door onto the broken hinges. He didn't look up even though Edward knew he knew he was there. It wasn't that Carlisle was mad, he just seemed to know Edward wanted to talk. He seemed to be waiting for Edward to start.

"Carlisle," Edward said. However, right afterwards he chickened out.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"Do you want any help?"

"No, I have it Edward. Thanks for asking, though."

Edward just stood there. He was trying to muster his courage to start again. He was honestly scared of what Carlisle would do when he told him. What would the peaceful doctor do when he found out Edward had actually killed someone?

Finally, he got his courage up again. "Carlisle, I lied."

Carlisle turned around to look at him. He stared curiously at Edward, his thoughts all buzzing around trying to figure out what he had lied about. None of them ever landing on what he had actually lied about.

"I didn't take down the door in a fit of rage," he said quietly.

"I see," Carlisle said thoughtfully. Curiously, he prodded Edward onto what had actually happened. "What really happened?"

"I …There was a guy outside the door. He was trying to sell us something, and I… I caught his scent. He smelled too good. I couldn't stop myself. I killed him, and -" Edward had spoke in a nervous frenzy of barely understandable words.

"Edward, it's okay. Everyone slips up. I'm not mad at you, just ashamed you didn't tell me right away." He paused. "What exactly did you do with the man's body?"

"I put him on the edge of the river," Edward said. "I thought it would be the best place. It would look like the water had washed him away. I also tried to make it look like an animal attack."

"That was a good decision. Do you feel we should leave town? Or do you want to stay?"

This question took him off guard. It hadn't even occurred to him that maybe they might have to leave. Another wave of guilt passed over him as he realized that they would leave because of the evil he had committed. He didn't know how long Carlisle had called Chicago home, and now he had to leave because Edward couldn't control himself. However, he guessed that they would have to leave at some point or another. Obviously, people would notice they weren't aging. Still, Edward felt guilty for making the move have to be sooner rather than later.

"We should probably leave," he said quietly.

The doctor merely nodded, and walked over to Edward, who looked so guilty and sad. Carlisle gave Edward a hug. "Don't feel too guilty; it wasn't your fault."

When Carlisle released him, Edward walked upstairs to pack his things. He looked around the house as he walked to his room. He was really going to miss this place.

**Author's Note:** Guys, next chapter will be the last one. I promise to make it long. Thank you everyone who stayed with me on this crazy trip of writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**It was the first day Edward would be going to school. It had been almost three years since he was first changed into a vampire, and he hadn't been around a lot of human contact all at once. However, Carlisle had been gradually trying to push him into society. Finally, Carlisle had decided to send him to school. The doctor thought it would be a good experience for Edward as well as to test the young vampire's control. Carlisle normally wouldn't have risked human lives to try to test something, but he was so sure Edward could handle it. Just a week ago, Carlisle had tricked Edward into going into town during a parade. Blood was pumping with the human's excited emotions and there was a huge crowd. According to the doctor, Edward had done well in the situation. Now, he was off to school to reinforce their current cover story. The story was that Edward was Carlisle's foster child born from Carlisle's aunt. It was the middle of the school year, and this made Edward even more anxious about the day to come.**

**Now, Edward was trudging along through the town's streets to the public school. He didn't think he would be able to handle the day. He thought he might end up draining some poor student. Truly, he was almost too scared to go. He almost made a run for it, but he couldn't find it in himself to disobey Carlisle. Especially not after Carlisle had kept him around for so long. For some reason, Edward had thought for sure that once he wasn't a newborn anymore, he would be kicked out to fend for himself. He should have known the doctor's heart was too kind to do such a thing. **

**Suddenly, he was standing in front of the school. It wasn't a fancy building, just a regular, boring building. He sighed. He was on the verge of just running off into the woods so conveniently close by. Instead, he took a deep breath and adjusted the backpack he had over one shoulder, and took another step forward. One step followed the next until he was inside the building. **

**He started searching thoughts for the office of the school. After two seconds, he heard the thoughts of the office lady. He walked into that little room around the corner. It was a boring, gray room, and the women behind the desk seemed to match it perfectly. **

**The lady (whose name was propped on a piece of gold colored metal in front of her: Mrs. Hoffenburg it said) looked up boredly when he came in. Her eyes widened a little at his appearance, and her mind became muddled with thoughts of the handsome young man who had just walked in. However, in her thoughts, it was evident this wasn't the first time she had seen a vampire. Carlisle had obviously talked to this exact person. **

"**Hello," the lady said finally. "What can I do for you, young man?"**

"**Well, I'm new here and I need my schedule. My name's Edward Cullen."**

"**Oh, yes. We were expecting you. Let me get your schedule for you, dear." After a moment of looking around, she produced a piece of white paper with writing all on it. "There you are. I need you to have all your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day."**

"**Yes ma'am."**

**Edward took the paper and walked out the door. He tried to tune the women's mind out as her thoughts became more and more revolting. To occupy his mind (as well as to find out where he was actually going) he looked at the paper he had unceremoniously shoved in his pocket. **

**Period 1: Physics Room 203**

**Period 2: World Geography Room 312**

**Period 3: Drama Room 206**

**Period 4: German I**

**Period 5: English II**

**Period 6: Lunch Cafeteria**

**Period 7: Geometry**

**Period 8: Athletics**

**Edward stared at the last one in disbelief. Carlisle had said he had arranged his schedule for him, but he didn't think at all he would be able to do athletics. What was that doctor thinking? Drama was also a surprise. What made Carlisle think he would like drama? He didn't know. He was definitely going to have to change some things about his schedule. He just wouldn't tell Carlisle so as to not hurt his feelings. **

**He was pulled out of his analysis when suddenly there was a group of people standing in front of him. Most of them were girls.**

"**Hey," the girl in the front said. "You must be the new kid. What's your name?"**

**Edward sighed slightly. He was holding his breath in the slight crowd suddenly formed near him. All the thoughts were focused on how gorgeous he looked. Or, in the guy's case, jealousy as his girlfriend seemed to drool over him. **

"**Edward Cullen," Edward answered.**

"**Where did you move from," another girl asked.**

"**Boston," he said without thought.**

**I his head, a slight panic was going on. He was out of breath. He would have to breath in if they asked another question. He waited. Some of the people were getting weirded out by him. **_**Good**_**, he thought. He didn't want to be around these people anymore. Carlisle had said to try to keep a low profile. In fact, he had said only talk to others when spoken to. Edward was fine with that. However, when he watched everyone walk away, he realized how starved he was for teenage conversation. Living with a few-hundred-year-old-vampire didn't provide the type of conversation he craved. Maybe going to school wouldn't be too bad after all.**

**The first class was so boring. He knew all the material of the class. Not only did he see the answers in the teacher's head, but he remembered it all from the physics books Carlisle had at home. He would definitely hate science class for the rest of his existence. **

**World Geography was awful too. He had the same problem. Maybe he should stop reading the library at home so classes might be a little more interesting. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to do that.**

**Drama was a lot more interesting. It turned out that they were starting a play in which all third period drama students were required to be in. Edward didn't know a thing about drama. He knew he had been to a few plays with his parents when he was younger, but he couldn't remember what they were, what happened, or anything else about them. **

**Everyone in the class tried out to see what part they would get. Edward knew his part would have to be the smallest. He had done his try out so horribly he couldn't possibly get a lead or even a medium sized part. The worst of it was that he hadn't even tried to be awful. He had gotten a bad bit of stage fright. **

**The next few classes were very boring. Although, Edward did have to congratulate himself on handling all the human interaction. However, he did try his hardest to sit by himself at lunch. That didn't work well when more than half the girls in the school already had a crush on him. **

**Athletics was the class he was worried about. He would have to change his schedule tomorrow. No way was he doing athletics. In baseball, he would hit the ball too hard. In basketball, he would throw it too hard. In track, he would run too fast. He thought Carlisle wanted him to keep a low profile, not become the best athlete the school and world had ever seen.**

**In athletics, it turned out that Carlisle had signed him up for baseball. If he had been human, that would have been exciting. However, he knew he would just have to quit it tomorrow. **

**His coach was pleased when he found out Edward had some background in baseball. He had him go jog laps and hit a few balls with a wooden bat. Edward tried his best to get out of the latter exercise; he didn't want to hit the ball so hard that the bat broke. He swung the bat as lightly as he could, and found that the ball went just the right speed and distance. **

**When athletics was finally over, he headed off to the front office again. He had the sheet with the signed names of all his teachers in his hand, and his backpack swung over his shoulder. He managed to avoid the group of girls that were already creating an Edward Fan Club, and found himself in the office. Luckily, it was a man in here this time and not that girl he had met that morning. He gave the man the note, and took off once out of site of the school. **

**As he ran, he began to reflect on his day. He had managed to last the entire day without drinking anyone's blood, pretended he was eating the cafeteria food so good that no one noticed he had actually not taken a single bite, and pretended to be human enough that not too many people noticed he was a little bit awkward. However, as he congratulated himself on all these things, he remembered that he would be doing this for the rest of his existence. His spirit dampened.**

_**This is going to be a long forever**_**, he thought.**


End file.
